What a Real Brother Would Know
by kittlekat1
Summary: The things the boys know about each other is proof that they are real brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or anything, person, or place in this story! **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

Roy rolls his eyes as Kaldur leaves the infirmary, shutting off all the lights. It's nearly one in the morning and Dick is asleep, though bruised and still slightly bloody from the mission. It always irks Roy that Kaldur will send the youngest out first, just because he 'has the most experience'. Problem with that is that Dick has experience with someone bigger, older, and even _more_ experienced hanging over his shoulder. Flying solo is not an art he has perfected, and Roy hopes he never has to.

Roy pushes off his unseen post on the wall and sneaks in, trying to avoid all the security cameras. Immediately he recognizes the signs of an upcoming nightmare and turns on the lamp near the bed, shining only the smallest amount of light onto Dick's pale, sweaty face. His fists slowly unclench and Roy sighs in relief, sitting down in the chair Kaldur just left and resting back against it.

He would spend the night.

**...that Dick gets nightmares if the room if left completely dark. It doesn't have to be bright, it just can't be pitch-black.**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

Roy does not think that their joke is very funny, and he wishes Dick wasn't on patrol in Gotham but was here to prevent the problem.

Wally's pleading grows from teasing to panicky. The team (namely, Artemis) had thought it would be funny to lock the speedster in the utility closet. Roy wants to smack all of them for the sheer stupidity of it all-he's a speedster, _use some brains. _

Wally begins to bang on the door, and Artemis laughs harder. Roy sweeps into the base from his perch outside in the garage, ignores the computer's _incorrect_ announcement (_for goodness sakes', Ollie_...), and kicks Artemis aside with no small satisfaction.

"Hey!" she protests, but Roy ignores her, throws the door open, and yanks Wally out before he can hyperventalite.

"Hey, easy, easy," Roy comforts, patting his back. Wally still looks panicky, his breath coming in quick spurts, vibrating quickly, his eyes huge. Once he seems calmer Roy leaves, throws Artemis a threatening look, and lets the others figure it out.

**...that Wally's claustrophobic from an accident when he was younger, when he got trapped in an elevator for six hours _by himself_.**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

Roy ignores Kaldur's protest and shoves him aside, recognizing Dick's pained gasp more than the actual injury. He is sure that Dick could gasp in the middle of a crowd and he would still pick it up from across the city. After all, Dick didn't show pain often; when he did, you _freakin'_ stopped what you were doing, because it wasn't just _bad,_ it was _unbearable. _

Roy feels for the old injury and immediately sees it. He grabs the inside of Dick's knee and braces the outside with his own knee before he squeezes the joint-hard. With a slight cry of pain and a _pop,_ the joint's back into place and Dick's pulling it up to his chest, the pain still in his features.

Roy puts a hand on Dick's head and smiles before getting up and leaving, arrows drawn again. Sometimes, he really can't believe the incompetence of this team taking care of his two younger brothers.

**...that Dick suffered an injury early on in his Robin career, one that nearly got him fired. His left knee joint popped out and Dick popped it back in incorrectly; while now it's nearly perfect, sometimes the joint pops out again, and it causes Dick to gasp a certain way that makes Roy's heart stop.**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

When Wally collapses on the pavement after a long, hard mission that Roy was on, and Dick was not present, the team is shocked and panicked. Roy clenches down on his fear and grabs a power bar from his back pocket, jumping into their midst and searching for Wally's pressure point on his neck, the one that always gets him up.

It works. He gasps and immediately clutches his stomach from pain. Roy shoves the power bar at him and Wally scarfs it down thoughtlessly, ignoring Artemis's snippy remark. The color returns to his face and he slowly gets up, still a little shaky.

Roy tries to leave, but Wally, overaffectionate little guy, throws both arms around him. Roy squeezes him back for just a half-second before prying him off, shoving another power bar at him, and disappearing.

**...that when Wally runs out of juice, he passes out. A pressure point on his neck gives him a five-second shock that lets him wake back up faster than he normally would, and if he eats in those five seconds, he'll be just fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

Roy lets Dick wrap both arms around his neck tiredly and rest his head against his shoulder. The youngest of the trio is a huggy person, and Roy doesn't mind most of the times. Like now-he absently supports Dick's back by putting an arm around him and resting it on his thigh.

Wally tiredly leans against Roy's knee, eyes drifting shut even as he tries to watch the movie. Roy drops his hand to touch Wally's head and shifts his hair out of his face. Wally sighs and snuggles into his knee, and Roy rolls his eyes.

**...that when Wally and Dick are tired, the easiest way to get them to go down is to put in a movie, settle down on the sofa with them, and act as a human pillow until the two drift off. After that, you could move them to Mars and they probably wouldn't so much as flinch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just some fluff-stuff. Tell me what you think! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

**I don't own YJ or any people, places, or things in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

Dick glares as Artemis rips Wally a new one about the bruise on his forearm in the shape of a hand. Dick doesn't think it's funny, and Wally shifts uncomfortably, yanking down his sleeve.

Wally gets up and moves over to where Dick's sitting cross-legged with his computer on the chair and slowly folds him next to him on the floor. He pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his head against his knees, holding his knees tight with his arms.

Dick gently drops one of his hands to rest on Wally's neck. He flinches, but then relaxes, leaning into Dick's knee. Dick pats his back and continues on typing, letting Wally rest against his knee and ignore Artemis's now half-attempts.

**...that Wally got the hell kicked out of him at home for several years. He ran away to his aunt and uncle's when he was nine; every once and a while he went back to visit him apathetic mom, but he had miss-timed this last one, and his dad had been there. It wasn't pretty.**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

Dick can sympathize with Roy on a way most people can't, and he does, just subtly. Roy wasn't much for pity or sympathy, but sometimes, even he broke.

Dick drops to his butt on the rooftop next to Roy, who glances over with sad, soft eyes. Dick leans over and rests his head on Roy's shoulder, sighing too. Roy squeezes him tightly once, and Dick asks gently, "Want to visit?"

Roy purses his lips, then nods. "Yeah."

**...that Roy's mom did a disappearing act when he was young, and his dad died several years ago, leaving him to come and live with Ollie. He'll never go visit the grave by himself, but if you ask, he'll go...he just prefers company.**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

"Don't put that in!" Dick yelps, snatching the jar of peanut butter from Megan's hands.

"Why?" Megan asks innocently, tilting her head.

Wally walks in just then and picks up the jar Dick is holding over his head. "What's thi-oh, _crap_!" Wally drops it and runs to the sink, washing his hands quickly. However the reaction's already taking place, and his hands are brilliantly, bright red, with a scabby, itchy rash.

DIck smacks his forehead and points. "That's why."

**...that Wally is pathetically allergic to peanuts, and upon contact with something _relating_ to a peanut, he breaks out into a itchy rash, hives, and a swollen tongue.**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

Dick rolls his eyes as Roy pops another Ibruprofen and groans, dropping his head against the wall exhaustedly.

"Go _home,_ Roy."

""m fine," he groans. Wally chuckles and Dick grabs a knock-out gas pellet.

"Look me in the face and say that."

Roy looks up, eyes red-rimmed and teary, nose stuffy and twitchy. "'m f_oh._"

Dick wipes his hands from the knock-out gas and Wally dissolves into giggles.

**...that Roy gets really bad pollen allergies and is a miserable sick person. He always gets sinus infections but tries to go on patrol anyways, so Dick just knocks him out and the two drag him home.**

* * *

><p><strong>A real brother would know...<strong>

Dick clutches his stomach from pain and recognizes Wally groaning quietly on one side of him and Roy trembling on the other. He reaches forwards and yanks Wally to him, ignoring the yelp, so they're shoulder-to-shoulder. With the other hand Dick yanks Roy, who moans softly but curls up into him.

Dick slams down his emergency button as a crowbar slams into his skull again. He bites his lip and maintains contact with both boys, and passes out just as three very ominous shadows come over the Joker.

**...that when hurt, both Wally and Roy want someone to be touching them, no matter how small the touch is. It's comforting to them, even though both vehemently deny it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'll admit it-that last one's kind of a throw-away! <strong>

**Tell me what ya'll think! **


End file.
